


Undercover

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Jane and Maura must go undercover at a club. What happens when things get a little hot? Fluff, humor, and smut.





	

Normally, I can get through cases that deal with womanizing men without too much annoyance but this case was worse. Not because of the case but because of who was the face of our Human Relations. Grant. Once again, he stepped into my life. The man tormented me as a kid and I finally got away from him only to see him get a higher job than mine. At least this time he can’t call me frog face or rolly polly Rizzoli. Noticing my irritation, Maura moved between us. “Jane, is everything alright?”

          “Yeah, I just…don’t like that guy. It’s a long story that I don’t want to talk about. What do you think killed her?”

          “Well, I can’t conclusively say without an autopsy, but, I can say she was shot. I don’t know what caliber bullet yet.”

          Tilting my head, I inspected the wound. “It looks like a forty caliber to me. Let’s get her on the table and see what else you can find.” Shaking my head, I got to my feet. “Marcus is one of a kind. He uses women to do his bidding and then gets rid of them like they were trash.”

          Since there wasn’t much I could do in the bull pen, I joined Maura for the autopsy. “What’s the long story?”

          “What?” Looking up from the Y-insertion, I met my friend’s eyes.

          “The long story between you and Grant. Did he pick on you when you were kids?”

          I waited until Maura looked back at the body to answer. “Yes, that ass called me frog face and when we were on the playground he would yell out: rolly polly Rizzoli eats cannoli.”

          “Aww you were over weight?”

          “No. I was athletic and strong. Maybe a little chubby but that’s not the point.” My defenses were starting to take over. That wasn’t a fun time in my life.

          “At school they would call me: Maura the bora. It meant boring but it didn’t rhyme.”

          “Yeah well, if they could see you now. You’re the Chief Medical Examiner for the Boston Police Department. And a genius.” _And absolutely gorgeous._

          A soft smile tugged at the doctor’s lips. “Thank you, Jane. That means a lot.” She paused, “You are the first friend I’ve ever really had. Anyone else and my social anxiety was crippling.”

          “Well, the first time we met you thought I was a hooker. Again, sorry for being a bitch.” Warmth filled my heart remembering her innocence that day.

          “You were undercover. I don’t blame you. Just, please, never wear that type of clothing again. You looked horrible.”

          “Oh, thanks.” Before I could continue, my mother’s ringtone sounded. Groaning I answered. “Hey Ma, what’s up?”

          “We’re having a dinner party tonight. I need you to meet me and pick out a dress.”

          “Why can’t I just go in slacks?”

          “Because Jane, every girl needs an LBD.”

          My brow creased when Maura chuckled. “I don’t…I got vaccinated.”

          “She means a little black dress, Jane. And she’s right. Every woman needs one. Once I’m done, I’ll let you or Vince know the results.”

          “Okay, fine. I’ll meet you at the shop.” Ending the call, I shrugged. “Can’t I just borrow one of yours?”

          “No. You need one of your own.” Groaning again, I started towards the door. “See you soon, Jane.”

          “Bye, Maura.”

xxx

          The dress hunt seemed to take forever. For some reason, undenounced to me, my mother wanted me to try on this frilly flowered dress that would look horrible on anyone. “Okay, last one.” I was never so happy for my mother to hand me something in my life.

          Slipping into the dress, I was shocked. _Oh damn I look good._ “This one works.” I turned in the mirror to check every angle. _This must be what Maura does any time she shops. I wonder what she would think._ Snapping a quick photo, I sent her a quick text.

_What do you think? –J_ My phone buzzed a few seconds later.

          _You look gorgeous, my friend. Please tell me you’re getting it. –M_

Smiling, I replied. _Yes, I’m getting this one. –J_

_Good. Otherwise, I’d buy it for you. –M_ I couldn’t help but laugh at Maura’s reply. _She would do something like that._

“Stop texting Maura so we can buy the dress.”

Xxx

There wasn’t much of an update on the Marcus case so I got ready and went to Maura’s for the dinner. It seems any gathering was always thrown there. Maura’s place was my second home. I had clothes in the guest room and toiletries in the main bathroom. Anytime I see our toothbrushes in the rinse cup, I always think of the times we’ve fought over the mirror or kept bumping into one another getting to the sink. _We act like a couple. If only she loved me like I love her._

Once I was ready, I joined my mother in the kitchen. “When are the others getting here?” My mother was quiet. “Ma, what have you done?” The realization of what my mother was up to started to dawn on me. “No one else is here.” Again, my mother was silent. “Are you serious?” My jaw was clenched. _I can’t believe she made me buy this dress for him!_ “Grant’s the only one here, isn’t he?” I tried doing that breathing, calming, whatever technique Maura taught me but it wasn’t helping.

“What? He’s cute.”

“He is _not_ cute!”

“I want to make sure you’re taken care of.”

“I will be taken care of!”

“By who?” My mother’s brow creased.

“By Maura!” The name escaped me before I could stop it. An awkward silence filled the kitchen. “Ma…”

“Jane, I know you think that the two of you will be friends forever, and that might be true, but what will happen when she gets married? Who will take care of you?”

My stomach churned at the thought of Maura marrying some guy. _I want her to marry me, damn it! Oh God. Did I really just think that? Shit!_ “I can take care of myself.”

Her head tilted to the side slightly. “Jane, what’s that look?”

“Nothing.” Grabbing the bottle of wine, I went into the dining room where Grant was sitting.

He looked me over quickly and was nearly speechless. “I didn’t know anything about this, I swear.” He smiled nervously. “You do look amazing.”

“Thank you and I believe you.” Taking a seat, I popped the cork on the wine and poured us each a glass. We ate in mostly awkward silence. Attempting to make small talk but it was pointless.

“She’s only doing this to make sure you’ll be okay but I can see it’s not going to work. You’re obviously taken but haven’t told her yet.”

“Taken by who?” I took a long sip of my wine.

“Maura, the Medical Examiner. I thought the two of you were together.” He was clearly confused.

Choking on the last bit of wine, I coughed. “No. We’re not…together. We’re just friends.”

Grant studied me a long moment. “You could have fooled me.” He paused, “Do you want it to be more? You can be honest with me Jane.”

_I wish I hadn’t finished the rest of my wine._ “We have chemistry, but both of us are straight.”

He chuckled softly. “That didn’t answer my question.” Wiping his mouth, Grant placed the napkin on the table. “Well, I hope things work out between you and your _friend_.”

Xxx

“I shouldn’t be surprised but I am.” Maura tried not to laugh as I poured her a glass of wine.

“It’s not funny, Maura. That was an expensive dress.” I paused looking myself over. “But I do really like it.”

Green eyes slowly made their way down my body as Maura sipped her wine. “You do look gorgeous in it, Jane.”

A soft blush crept up my neck. “Thanks.” _Are her eyes darker? It looks like they’re darker. And almost…lustful?_

“Do you want some cheese?” My brow creased as Maura walked towards the fridge.

“No. Not from the dead fridge. Come on, Maura. Why? Why do you keep food in there?”

“Cold air is cold air.” Rejoining me, she offered me the container. “It’s not like the cheese is contaminated.”

“it’s still gross.”

xxx

         The next morning, we waited for the autopsy results from another girl who worked for Marcus. Frost found some information about Marcus that could help us catch him. He likes blondes and frequents a night club called The High. We decided that the only way to catch him in the act was for one of us to go undercover. “Marcus likes his women blonde, Jane. You won’t be able to do the job.”

          _Vince is getting at something._ “Vince…” It suddenly dawned on me when I heard a familiar pair of heels and he looked over my shoulder. “No. Absolutely not.”

          “Jane…” His eyes were sympathetic.

          “I said, no.” My voice dropped an octave to further my argument.

          “No what?” Standing by my side, the good doctor gave me a file. “Here’s the autopsy notes for Miss. Johnson. Jane, what’s the fuss about? You have that throbbing vein in your temple again.”

          “Vince has a bright idea to use you as bait to draw out Marcus so we can catch him.”

          “Okay…,” Her voice trailed off in confusion. “You’ve gone undercover before so you can teach me before I start.”

          “Maura!” Turning towards the Medical Examiner, I placed a hand on either shoulder. “I am _not_ letting you do this. It’s too dangerous.”

          “Then come with me.” Before I could argue, Vince chimed in.

          “That would work. Jane, you could keep her safe. We could contact Jules and have you and Maura working together.”

          “As what? A lesbian dancing duo at The High? Have you forgotten, I can’t dance?”

          “I can teach you.” My jaw slacked at the thought of Maura dancing provocatively. _Those sexy hips in tight jeans swaying back and forth…._ “Jane?”

          Snapping out of my not very pure daydream, I gave Maura my full attention. “What?”

          “Are you okay?”

          “No. I am very much not okay with the idea of you going undercover as a dancer in a club surrounded by perverts.”

          A soft smile graced my friend’s lips. “Jane, I know you will be there and keep me safe.” Against all of my arguments, it was set. Maura and I would go undercover. She would be a dancer and I would be another client assigned to her section.

Xxx

          That night, I found myself on Maura’s couch with a glass of wine. “So, what do you know of erotic dance?”

          _Oh God. I don’t know if I can handle the word “erotic” coming out of this woman’s mouth. I find her unbelievably sexy already, let alone if she’s going to be shaking her hips. Or worse, giving me a lap dance having her boobs in my face._ “Not much. It’s not my thing, you know? I didn’t think you knew how to do that anyway.”

          “I was a bit of a wild child in college, remember? I still made straight A’s but I went to a few parties.”

          I snorted a laugh. “Only you would keep excellent grades _and_ party.” Finishing my wine, I refilled my glass as Maura scrolled through her phone. “What are you doing?”

          “Trying to find a song.” Instantly, “I Want You Bad” by The Offspring started to come from the small android. _I am going to die. Besides the tattoo part, this is Maura’s song to a T._ “You ready, Jane?”

          Shaking my head, I tried keeping my voice even. “I will never be ready for this.” Slowly, Maura started swaying side to side. _I’m not sure how the hell she has her shoulders going one direction and her hips the other. Either way, I can’t stop staring._ I thought I would lose it when she looked me straight in the eyes as she ran her hands through her hair and then slowly down her body. Panic made my heart race when she sauntered towards the couch and held out her hands. “No. Absolutely not.”

          “Oh come on, Jane. This won’t work unless you know a little bit.” The slight pout on the shorter woman’s lips would have me doing anything she asked. _Damn it._ Groaning, I took Maura’s hands as she pulled me to my feet. “Okay, put your hands on my hips.”

I tried not to tremble. Without warning, she backed into me and started a slow grind. When I tried to move away, Maura gripped my hips holding me in place. _Kill me. Someone just kill me now. Please! This can’t get any worse…_ No quicker than the thought came, the good doctor turned placing her hands on my hips grinding against me once more. “Maura…” _I’ve never seen Maura’s eyes so dark before._

“Yes, Jane?” Her voice was an octave deeper and I have never been so happy to be wearing black jeans until this moment.

“C-can we,” I cleared my throat. “Stop now? Please?” My voice wavered and the blonde took a step back.

“Was I not good?” She was genuinely worried about her performance. “I’m trying to aim for…”

“Yeah. I-I know what you’re trying to aim for.” Falling back into the couch, I covered my face with my hands. “You did great Maura.” _I need something stronger than wine and beer. Dear Lord._ Meeting the blonde’s gaze, I gave a shaky grin. “I may have to beat the boys off you.” 

“You really think so?” Taking a seat beside me, Maura got comfortable. Every nerve in my body was firing. I could feel Maura’s body heat on my leg. This was torture. All I could do was nod. “Jane,” tenderly she placed a hand on my arm. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I know erotic dance isn’t your thing. I don’t think you’ve danced or done anything like that for any of your boyfriends. I shouldn’t have…”

“It’s okay, Maura.” I smiled hoping to ease the woman’s guilt. “You’re right; I’ve never done something like that before. And yeah, dancing of any sort, I guess besides slow dancing, isn’t my thing.”

“You know how to slow dance?” Her curiosity was peaked. All I did was nod. “Will you show me?”

“You mean, there’s something you don’t know?” I couldn’t help my halfhearted snark.

“Yes, Jane. There are some things that your walking Google doesn’t know.”

“ _My_ walking Google, huh?” The corner of my mouth turned upwards at the choice of words.

An instant later, the term dawned on her. “You know what I meant. But will you show me how to slow dance?”

“Uhm…I mean, there’s not much to it really. It’s just swaying back and forth, dips, turns, and spins.” I could see the new information mulling through Maura’s brain. _Maybe if I do that, it’ll get rid of this ache I have from seeing her dance?_ Standing, I held my hand out to the blonde.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Pulling Maura to her feet, I scrolled through my phone for “Moon Dance” by Michael Buble. Keeping Maura’s left hand in my right, I place my right hand on her hip. Her left hand found its way to my shoulder. Swaying side to side, Maura seemed very stiff. “Loosen up. It’s all about the movement. Just feel the music.”

“Okay,” her voice was almost a whisper. Gazing into the shorter woman’s eyes wasn’t as awkward as I thought it would be. As I spun her under my arm, she smiled. By song’s end Maura had fully loosened up.

“And there you go.” I didn’t mean for my eyes to drift to her lips a split second but they did. _Wait, hers did too. Does she want to kiss me?_ Before I could think any longer on the topic, we heard the front door open and my mother come in. Stepping away from one another quickly, both of us cleared our throats before my mother saw us. “Hey Ma.”

“Hey girls. I hope you don’t mind that I brought you some food.”

“Not at all.” Maura smiled and went to refill our wine glasses.

xxx

I’m not sure how many glasses of wine Maura and I drank after my mother left. All I know is I woke up the next morning leaned back on her couch with my feet up and Maura’s head on my stomach. I groaned when I heard Maura’s turtle moving in the kitchen. Thankfully, the girl upstairs would walk Jo if she didn’t hear me come home. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I yawned. _She looks so peaceful when she sleeps._ Carefully, I tucked stray hair behind the blonde’s ear. _Her skin is so soft. Uhg! I want to kiss her. Jane, stop. You can’t start thinking like that again._ “Hey, your turtle is hungry…I think.”

“Huh?” Looking around, Maura tried to figure out why she was on the couch. “Why am I…?”

“Morning.” _She is so adorable first thing in the morning._

“Why are you on my couch? And why is my head on your stomach?” Holding her head, she sat up slowly. “How many bottles of wine did we drink?”

“Not sure. Maybe three or four?”

“Two each? What were we thinking?” The high-pitched octave of the blonde’s voice made us both wince. “Uh…”

“We need greasy food and coffee.” Maura tried to protest but I continued. “Trust me. It won’t kill you.”

“But,”

“Maura, I have two brothers who always got into drinking contests. I know the old-fashioned way to cure a hangover. Just trust me.” Finally, Maura agreed to let me cook breakfast while she made coffee. “Bacon and French toast.” Placing a calorie filled plate before my friend, I started eating my own.

Cautiously, she cut the toast and swirled it in the syrup. Maura’s face brightened when she tasted the sweetened toast. “This is good.”

“Mmhmm. Now, swirl your bacon in the syrup and eat it.” The blonde’s brow creased but soon she did as I instructed. Again, just as surprised. “I told you. You’ve been missing out on good food with your….” My voice trailed off. “That…got away from me.” Maura laughed as my phone rang. “Rizzoli?”

Then hers. “Isles?”

Xxx

The club had two sections, a normal section and a section for the high rollers. Maura and I were in the second section. She would first be a server. Thankfully, the only empty seat in the small private area was next to Marcus. “May I get you anything to drink?” Maura’s sultry tone caused a shiver down my spine. The tight fitted dress she wore caused everything to tingle. The corseted top caused her smaller breasts to look larger and nearly spilling out of the top.

“I’ll take a whiskey sour.”

She gave a small nod and flirtatious smile. “And you, Sir?”

“I’ll have what she’s having.” Marcus’ eyes were groping Maura. I didn’t particularly like that. “I guess they had to get better girls for this place so it wouldn’t go under. What I wouldn’t do to that one.”

Clenching my teeth, I tried keeping my cool. I already wanted to shoot him for eye groping Maura. Now he’s disrespecting her too. “She’s definitely beautiful.”

“Ah, you’re one of those. What a shame, you’re sexy too.” All I did was smile. “My name is Marcus.”

“Racheal.” As I shook the man’s hand, Maura appeared through the velvet-covered door.

“A whiskey sour for either of you. Let me know if I can get your anything else.”

“Do you give specials?” Marcus was hungry. _Keep your cool, Jane. It’s not like he’s going to touch her._

“Yes, I can.” Choking on my drink, Maura’s attention went to me. “Are you alright Miss.?”

“Yes,” cough, “I’m fine.” Clearing my throat, I tried to compose myself. _That was not a part of the plan. What the hell is she thinking?_

“Good to know. I’ll tip you generously if you show my friend here a good time.” The man smiled with a wink. “What do you say?”

“That can be arranged.”

“No, I’m really okay. No need to go out of your way.” _Thank God the lights were dim. Maura can’t see my blush in here._

“Rachel, I insist.” Marcus placed a hand on my armrest.

Knowing I needed to get on this man’s good side, I finally caved. “If you insist.” I smiled apologetically. _I’m going to die. I’m sure by “good time” he meant a lap dance. If that’s anything like what she did in the living room, I’ll just die._

“I’ll be back shortly.” Maura gave me a sexy smile and walked out the door.

“This is your first time, isn’t it?”

“It is, yes. I don’t normally do this kind of thing.”

“Then why do it now?”

“The experience.” Before Marcus could reply, Maura and another blonde walked in. I thought Maura was nearly naked but this other woman was worse.

“Ah, hello ladies.” His attention turned towards me, “Which would you like?”

Panicking, I looked towards Maura. “What was your name? You never said.”

“Chantal.”

_Of course she picks a French name._ “Um…do you…?”

“Well, you’ve made your choice.” He smiled. “Come here sugar.” He gave the blonde a “come hither” motion. “Enjoy Rachel. You have wonderful taste in women.”

“Thanks.” My voice wavered as Maura approached. Placing a hand on either shoulder, the smaller woman straddled my lap and started a slow grind. _I’m going to die. I don’t know where to look. I can’t look at her because I know my eyes are screaming I’m sorry and I’m lusting after you._

Maura leaned forward to whisper in the ear away from Marcus. “I’m sorry. Loosen up. You look terrified.” I shivered as the blonde’s hot breath caressed my neck and ear.

“Enjoying yourself Rachel?”

“Y-yeah.”

“If you promise to be good, you can touch me.” The blood drained from my face. With shaky hands, I set them on Maura’s hips. “That’s good.” As the music sped up, so did her rhythm.

_I am so uncomfortable right now. I’m nearly on fire but this is my best friend who I am highly attracted to. Maura must know how uncomfortable I am. And yet she looks like she’s enjoying this. Her eyes are dark like they were when she saw me in that black dress and danced with me in the living room._ That familiar surge hit me quickly. _Oh God, no. Please not now. I cannot do this now!_ Throwing my head back, I clenched my teeth and became rigid. _I have to calm down. Come on Jane, get a grip. Breath._

Leaning in again, Maura brushed her lips against my heated skin until she whispered the four words that would make me crumble. “Come for me, Jane.” The second she finished my name, the first of many waves of my orgasm hit. _Her voice is husky with need and want. God I’ve never orgasmed like this before._ Trying desperately not to say Maura’s name, I turned my face away from the blonde and Marcus. I tried not to moan but a small whimper escaped my throat. Slowing her pace, Maura came to a stop and stayed. “Are you alright, Rachel?”

All I did was nod. I needed to get my heartrate down and my emotions under control. I was nearly in tears. _I never wanted something so intimate to happen between us unless we were together. How am I ever going to face her when we get to the hotel? She knows I’m attracted to her now._ “Y-yes I’m f-fine.” Clearing my throat, I gave Maura a shaky smile.

It seems both of us had forgotten about Marcus until he came undone himself. It was rather discussing to witness. “There you go Mr. Marcus. May I get you anything else?”

“To take you home would be nice.” He squeezed the woman’s ass and gave it a smack.

“That can be arranged.” Sliding off him, she turned towards us. “Did you have fun, Rachel?”

Guilt churned my stomach as I answered. “Yes.”

“It sounds like she had more fun than she thought.” He winked at us. “It looks like you’ve been claimed by this one. Maybe you can take her home and have some _real_ fun.” My blood started to boil. _He’s treating her like a prostitute._ Before I could yell, Maura grabbed my face and kissed me deeply. The shock made me forget everything I was angry or worried about. “Definitely taking her home tonight.”

“I would like that.” That same flirtatious smile graced the blonde’s lips as she stood.

“Well, why don’t we set up a nice brunch for later today. How does the Hilton Hotel restaurant sound at eleven?”

“We’ll be there.”

Neither of us spoke until we were in the hotel. “Jane, I’m sorry.”

Falling face forward on the bed, I mumbled. “Why are you sorry?”

“Obviously, I made you uncomfortable….” Cautiously, the blonde took a seat on the other half of the queen sized bed. “I guess I just thought…” Her voice trailed off.

“Thought what?” It came out more of a hiss than I meant it to. “Sorry. I didn’t mean for that to come out so…”

“I understand. You’re on edge because of the club. Again, I’m sorry Jane.”

Sighing, I turned my head to face her. Keeping my eyes closed, I continued. “Stop apologizing.” Lying there, I let myself relax. We were back behind closed doors and safe. It was just us. No Marcus and no strip club. “Where did you learn to do that anyway?”

“I had a bit of a wild past, remember?” She paused, “Do you mind if I lie down?”

Opening an eye, I peered up at the woman. “It’s your bed too.” My smile helped ease my best friend. “I should be apologizing. I really didn’t mean to…”

“If you apologize for a natural bodily function I’ll force you to listen one of Dr. Pike’s books on tape. Read in his voice.”

“Okay, I won’t. But that was still awkward, right?”

“Jane,” turning to face me, the smaller woman placed her hand on the small of my back. “Is this okay?” All I did was nod. Biting her lip, Maura debated something. “I have a confession to make…”

My heart started pounding behind my ribcage. “What is it?” I kept my voice soft hoping it would put her at ease more. It always worked on me.

“I…,” A single tear formed in the corner of Maura’s eye.

Something in her voice told me my hopes were right. “Keep your eyes closed, okay?”

“Okay.” Scooting closer, I cupped the woman’s face and kissed her softly. There was no hesitation on Maura’s end. The kiss stayed at a slow, tender rhythm until we needed oxygen. “Jane…” Maura’s voice was breathless.

“You clearly already know what you do to me, Dr. Isles. I know you’ll break out in the worst case of hives you’ve ever had if you say you don’t.” I couldn’t help my grin.

“Yes Jane, I knew.”

“You’re such a tease.” We shared a laugh and I moved so I could pull the smaller woman into my arms. “Is that why you were okay with doing this?”

“Yes. I knew I’d be safe. This would give me a chance to see if my hypothesis was correct. And it was.”

“So, this was an experiment and I was your genie pig? I’m not sure whether I should be flattered or offended.”

“Does it matter now? I would hope we could move on and maybe…”

“Oh no. There’s no ‘maybe’ option. There’s only a ‘yes’ option.” Tilting my head downward, I kissed Maura’s hair.

“Jane, I want to show you something.” Maura’s voice was soft. “Close your eyes.”

I did as she asked. “What is it?” Without a word, the smaller woman moved off the bed. “What are you doing?”

“It’s okay, Jane.” The blonde crawled beside me once more. Taking my hand, Maura slowly moved it across her toned stomach and down to the waistband of her lace underwear.

“What are you doing?” I wanted to open my eyes but Maura wanted me to keep them shut. _What is she up to?_

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.” Maura guided my hand beneath the lace and further down. Liquid heat met my fingertips as the blonde sucked in a sharp breath of air. “Maura…you’re so…”

“I know. Jane, that’s what you do to me.” A soft moan escaped the blonde’s lips as I slid two fingers between her wet folds.

“I thought it was only me.” My voice trailed off hearing Maura’s breathing start to become shallow.

“No, it’s not just you.” She paused, “I want you to touch me.”

Opening my eyes, I was met by dark green pools that shined with passion. “Maura…”

“Please Jane.” Cupping my cheek, she smiled. “I’ve dreamt of you touching me like this so many nights. I want it to happen. But only if you want it too.”

Withdrawing my hand, I rolled on top of the blonde. “I’ve dreamt of it too.” Dipping my head, I captured the woman’s lips in a searing kiss.  

xxx

 

I held my newfound lover tightly in my arms as we caught our breath. _I’ve never been so happy before._ “I didn’t tell you about what Grant said to me on our ‘date.’”

“What did he say?”

“He said that it would never work between us because I was already taken by you.” I paused, “Well, not in so many words….”

“Leaning up, Maura searched my eyes. “What do you mean by that?”

“Really? You’re really asking me that question?” All she did was nod. “Maura, I’ve been pining over you for over a year now. Ma and I got in an argument after I found out she set me up with Grant and…” My voice trailed off immediately. _No. I cannot tell her that._

“And what, Jane?”

“Nothing….”

Maura’s brow creased. “You can tell me.”

“No.” Before I could react, Maura had straddled my hips and pinned my wrists beside my head. “What the...Maura, what are you doing?”

“You’re going to tell me. Don’t make me get the information out of you the hard way.” There was a mischievous grin tugging at the doctor’s lips that scared but excited me.

“What exactly is the hard way?”

The grin only became bigger as the blonde leaned down to nip at my neck. “Tell me or I’ll keep doing that but not allow you to release.” Maura chuckled darkly and I whimpered. “What did you tell your mother?” She placed a small kiss below my ear. “Hmmm.” I shivered as she flicked her skillful tongue against my earlobe.

“She said she wanted to know that I would be taken care of.” _This is torture. I can’t concentrate with her kissing or nipping at my neck. And oh God that tongue…_

“What else?”

A throaty moan escaped my lips when Maura nibbled my earlobe and started a slow grind against me. “I said I would be taken care of. And when she asked by who, I said your name.” All movement stopped. “Maura?” _Her eyes are glistening and her nose is starting to turn red._ “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m okay.” Her grip on my wrists loosened as she leaned back.

“You’re about to cry….” Sitting up, I caressed Maura’s thighs. “What’s wrong?”

A breathtaking smile made its way across Maura’s face. “Nothing is wrong. Absolutely nothing. I just…everything that’s happened tonight. Finding out you feel the same way, making love, knowing that you’ve thought about us having a future together…it’s just a lot to take in.”

Smiling, I tucked stray hair behind Maura’s ear. “Maura, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And honestly, I can’t think of a life without you. That’s why I was so scared to tell you how I really felt. I wasn’t sure what would happen to us if I told you.”

“Well, there’s no need to worry now.” Leaning forward, the smaller woman kissed me. “Let’s get some sleep. We need to meet with Marcus tomorrow and finish this mission.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about him.”

Maura laughed as she snuggled beside me. “You’re impossible Jane.”

“I know.” Wrapping the blonde in a strong embrace, I nuzzled her hair. “I love you, Maura.”

“I love you too, Jane.”


End file.
